


暗湧

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 鑫逸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	暗湧

001

方宙偷偷压着一颗糖在舌头底下，对每个从身边经过的人都致以一个无懈可击的微笑。他其实挺厌倦这样的交际场合，但在爷爷的权威下不得不出席甚至还要费心思与别人打好关系。

大厅内人头攒动，一时间他搞不清楚是来赴宴还是来看一群带着虚伪笑容的男女表演的。他细呷香槟试图将自己口中的糖果味冲淡，以免别人认为他还是个乳臭未干的小屁孩。

“方总，您千万别醉了，宴会结束后还有工作。”

张秘书看着他一口两口三口的下肚，没忍住提醒。

“多事。”

方宙从服务生托盘里换了一杯香槟，说话的时候连个眼神都没给张秘书。

因为张秘书的提醒手中的香槟不再被他动过一口，方宙毫无目的的走动着，忽而看到不远处的沙发上坐着和自己年纪相仿的男生，闭着眼陷进沙发里，一副睡着的样子。方宙觉得十分眼生，便侧头去问张秘书这人是谁。

“跟在敖董身边又是这个年纪的，恐怕是敖董的公子。”

方宙自然知道张秘书口中的敖董是谁，黑道起家还能成功洗白的也就AZY特保公司这一家了，其公司的一级特保几乎是千金难求，个个都是一等一的打手，多少人有钱也请不来。

“那你觉得，我和他打起来谁更胜一筹？”

“当然是您更胜一筹。但我认为您还是不要招惹他的好。”

方宙勾唇笑着点点头，像是在同意张秘书的话又像是在嘲讽他的话。下一刻便挺直了腰板和敖董打招呼。敖董打量了一下方宙，马上反应过来此人是谁。他为人亲和不端架子，俨然一副和蔼长辈模样：“久仰，方总真是年少有为。”

方宙笑着举起酒杯：“哪里，只不过沾了家里的光。”

敖董十分给面子的一饮而尽，然后指了指身后的敖三，道：“犬子今日抱恙，礼数不周还望方总见谅。”

敖三闻言睁开眼睛，给方宙一个冷漠的眼神就算是回应了，随后又闭上眼睛休息。

敖董拍拍方宙的肩膀：“你们年轻人聊，我随处走走。”

敖三内心几乎是崩溃的，老爸在搞什么，本来在病中懒的从床上起来还要被拽起来参加宴会就已经很悲惨了，此刻更是要对一个不认识的人聊天，饶是自己话多也提不起精神来。

“你好，我叫方宙。”

敖三直起身子伸出手：“敖三，一二三的三。”

明明只将余光匀他分毫，方宙却觉得柔情万种。

他握过去的时候，紧张地手心几乎出了汗。他不明白怎么就被敖三吸引住了目光，甚至口干舌燥，心跳异常。

手掌心的纹路都能感知的一清二楚，皮肤底下是暗涌的情愫，透过脆弱而喧嚣的脉搏来提醒自己的存在。

大事不妙。

002

 

敖三脑袋晕乎乎的，只觉得面前这人一直盯着自己显得有些莫名其妙。他大抵是烧的有些糊涂了，没心情理会方宙，打电话给司机送他回家。

 

方宙意识到敖三要离开，心里总觉得不能放他走，说：“要不要我送你？”

 

敖三摇了摇头，尽量保持清醒：“不用了，多麻烦。” 

 

“不麻烦，我正好也要走。” 敖三狐疑的打量了一下他，碍于面子，对电话那头的司机吩咐道不用来接他了，然后问方宙：“你有驾照吗？” 

 

方宙露出笑容：“有啊，小朋友，我满十八已经三个月了。” 敖三无声的翻了个白眼，放往常他就要开口怼回去了，但今天实在没有那个力气。他挪了挪屁股，勉强站了起来，然后就被方宙一个怀抱抵住了肩膀。

 

“小朋友，你发烧了？” 

 

敖三是真的觉得这人有点烦，一口一个小朋友，不就是仗着比自己大了一点点，已经成年了三个月而已吗。方宙双臂环住了敖三的肩膀，敖三想要挣脱，但终究只能是无力的小幅度动作了一下，方宙没察觉，听见他耐着性子“嗯”了一声，声音轻的觉得像是有猫用爪子在自己心尖挠痒。

 

“要跟你父亲报备吗？”

敖三略微思索了一下，说：“手机，衣袋里。” 方宙腾出一只手，像是故意一般掠过了他的腰侧。西装修身，敖三的腰身弧线被勾勒的十分动人，方宙伸手滑过的时候，细到不可思议。敖三仿佛察觉到他的动作，补充道：“左胸内侧的那个。” 

 

方宙暗自发笑，取出手机问：“密码多少？”

 

“1225，通讯录名字是boss。”

 

方宙一边打电话，一边扶着敖三出了宴会厅。张秘书远远的跟上来，小声的在他耳边问：“方总，晚上……”

 

方宙当即转过头来，给他一记警告的眼神：“推了。我心里有数。”

 

003

 

敖三一到春夏交替的季节就老是发烧，今年更是不同，往日总一副混世大魔王的模样闹的家里天翻地覆的，这会儿断断续续的烧了一阵子跟蔫了似的提不起精神。敖爸看的心疼极了，恨不得把敖三揣兜里不受一点委屈。他这一心烦，来拍马屁的人自然就不少，各个带着心思上门拜访说是来看看敖大少爷，然后不谋而合的谈到生意上。 

 

只有方宙是真正去探望敖三的。

 

敖爸本就欣赏方宙，越看这孩子越欢喜的紧，当天就把人留下来吃晚饭。方宙假意推拒，内心却在沸腾翻涌的冒泡。 

 

呵，男人。

 

“方总啊，你就跟在自己家一样，随便吃。” 

 

“叔叔，你叫我小宙就好了，方总多别扭啊。”

 

方宙也确实把敖三家当成了自己家，把敖三当成了自己的人。他当着敖三一家四口的面给他夹菜，递到敖三嘴边时，敖三愣了一下：“啊？”，方宙理所当然的送到他的嘴里去。 

 

“三儿，你怎么这么不懂事呢，还让客人给你夹菜，”敖妈不满的瞪了眼敖三，颇有警告意味。

 

敖三礼尚往来，剥了一只虾放进方宙的碗里，然后瞪大眼睛催促道：“快吃。”方宙笑意盈盈的夹住，有些食髓知味：“想喝橙汁。”

 

敖妈给敖三投来一个“你快去拿”的眼神，敖三认命的站起来，去厨房里倒了一杯橙汁回来，方宙本想接过，不料敖三径直想要放在桌子上，结果被他一下子打翻倒在身上。

 

方宙看着自己的衣服裤子被染上颜色倒也不慌，在敖三一家四口的注视下缓缓开口：“我换身衣服就好，可以借我吗？”

 

这一句是冲着敖三说的，敖三没理由拒绝，领了人进房间。他边翻衣柜边说：“你故意的吧。”

 

方宙盯着敖三露出的一小截后颈移不开眼，低头时脖颈上的骨节分明，配合着脖子上带的红绳玉坠更让人想入非非。

 

方宙觉得那种暗涌的情愫又来了，一点一滴的啃噬他的血肉，到达心脏时肆意生长，他却不想逃。

 

他喉咙发紧，下意识的答道：“不是故意的。”

 

敖三“哼”了一声，故意找了件无袖背心和运动裤给他：“随便穿吧，估计没有合身的了。”

 

方宙没有多说话，下一刻就当着敖三的面脱衣服。敖三慌张的往后退两步：“你你你……干嘛不去浴室换？”

 

方宙脱了裤子朝他走去：“你怕什么？”

 

敖三觉得自己要疯，这人怎么能跟耍流氓似的在自己房间当着自己的面脱裤子啊。

 

“操，你再过来我把你JB拧掉。”

 

方宙看着他，故作惊讶的问：“你还想让我脱内裤？”

 

敖三没话讲，背过身玩手机，方宙觉得好笑：“小朋友是觉得我身材太好了不敢看？”

 

敖三转过来，冷眼看他，却发现方宙已经换上了运动裤，在系带子。他打量了一下方宙的六块腹肌，眼神在他小有规模的手臂肌肉里打转：“看不出来啊，你竟然有腹肌。”

 

“我练拳击，怎么，小朋友要跟我打架？”

 

“你他妈再叫我小朋友我就借你的衣服裤子扒下来，让你光着回家！”

 

方宙举手做投降状：“对不起，小朋友。”

 

敖三觉得自己不太好了。

 

004

 

方宙时常来找他，两人大多是在房间里打游戏，还是方氏科技刚上市的那款。方宙称其为“实时接受玩家的反馈”。

 

方宙在游戏上市前就试玩了一段时间，因此比敖三更得心应手。两人一路磕磕绊绊靠着技术与氪金一起升到了最高段位，还骚里骚气的换了情侣id，在游戏里搞了个情侣关系。

 

敖三的朋友也在玩那个游戏，一晚上看着敖三连升一个大段，以为敖三找了代练，纷纷来找敖三要代练的联络方式。敖三想了想，说是方宙带他玩的。

 

［哪个方宙啊？］

 

［就方氏那个。］

 

［我靠，三爷你行啊！晚上带我们几个一起呗。］

 

敖三突然想起自己小时候，一块不要的橡皮，看起来无关紧要，但真正有小伙伴向他要的时候，他却又不乐意了。他思来想去觉得是自己太小心眼，还是答应了那个人。

 

晚上他们拉了五排，其他三个人看着他俩的情侣标志，瞬间沸腾起来。

 

吃瓜的小npc：［我靠你俩怎么回事啊？！］

 

三三三三爷：［随便设的。］

 

一个方程组：［不是随便设的。］

 

三三三三爷：［就是随便设的！］

 

一个方程组：［你说什么就是什么，小朋友。］

 

吃瓜的大npc：［你们好好讲话！］

 

敖三隔着屏幕都能感受到方宙的语气，觉得再聊下去心跳要冲出胸膛，他迫不及待的开了局，让他们闭嘴。

 

只有敖三一个人能勉强跟上方宙的节奏，其他三人的夕阳红手速不停的被对面玩家抓爆。两人拖着三个菜鸡上分，打了三个小时左右，最后一局心态爆炸，敖三终于忍不住了，借口说困了要下线。其他三人知道自己玩的实在太烂，没敢留。

 

敖三趴在床上玩手机。方宙发消息来问他：“真睡了？”

 

敖三回拨了一个电话过去，沉默了有好一会儿，方宙知道他心情不好，小心翼翼的问：“是因为打游戏输了，还是什么？”

 

“还能有什么？”

 

敖三都没发觉自己的语气不对劲，自从遇上方宙后，就恨不得把自己十几年来没发泄过的委屈情绪全一股脑的倾泻给他，好让他感同身受，好让他替自己难过。

 

“就开局前，他们说的话。”

 

“没啊，我不介意那个。”

 

“小朋友。”

 

不知不觉间敖三自己习惯了这个称呼，他没再反驳，喉咙里一记单音节：“嗯？”

 

那边沉默了很久，敖三也无话可说，然后听见一阵阵汽车喇叭声。

 

敖三有点诧异的问：“你在哪呢？”

 

过了一会儿，方宙回答到：“在街上。”

 

敖三没追问下去，觉得方宙的呼吸声都让他分外平静。他毫无理头的给他讲学校里发生的事，家里头发生的事，直到敖三要讲起两人的第一次见面，方宙打断了他：“下楼，我想见你。”

 

敖三不敢置信的往窗外看，大门外确实停着一辆车，车灯还亮着，紧接着方宙从上面下来，冲他招手。

 

敖三拉上窗帘，飞奔下去，发梢都写满了心急。方宙笑着看他，柔声问：“小朋友不开心？”

 

敖三默默低下头：“才没有，打个游戏而已。”

 

方宙将后座上一只巨大的毛绒熊递给他，敖三愣了愣，没伸手接。方宙揉揉他的头，然后说：“你妈妈跟我说你怕黑，晚上不开灯睡不着，还要抱着毛绒熊睡。”

 

“我妈乱说的。”

 

敖三矢口否认。

 

方宙把毛绒熊塞进他怀里，觉得他这副要强的样子更让他打心眼里喜欢。

 

他从别人口中听到的敖三，永远是乖张、好生事、爱打架的，无法与自己认识的敖三所重合，他明明那么乖。

 

“小朋友，你说的都对。”

 

敖三突然感觉自己脸颊上被什么柔软的东西触碰了一下，他用毛绒熊挡住了脸：“你老这样占我便宜，第一次见面的时候就是。”

 

方宙搂过他的肩头往自己怀里带，那一瞬间所有情愫找到了释放的出口，他将一个吻落在敖三的耳后：“因为喜欢你啊。”

 

005

少年心气草长莺飞，所谓暗涌，在阴暗处悄悄探出藤蔓然后模糊边界，没有防备刺穿左右心房。

少年人也爱做梦，梦见北极浮冰融化，梦见冰川湾壮阔雪景，却从未梦见拥抱自己的月亮。

百瓦路灯灯光昏暗，只是恰巧在此吻到醉人月色。

006

 

从来都不是暗涌的情愫，从来都不是。

 

敖三摸着他的唇角，一口咬了下去。血腥味弥漫在口腔，那些心花怒放都暴露于最表层。

 

什么暗涌，不过是胆小鬼的自说自话。

 

方宙和敖三，才不愿意做胆小鬼。

 

——————————————————


End file.
